


Halloween Prep

by questionmark007



Series: The Stitch Set [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Several OCs in the form of their kids, also established relationships for both Camsten and Camus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next generation (the Stitch Set) are prepping for Halloween and Eddie Goodkin (Cameron & Kirsten's youngest) is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Prep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for lovelyair's birthday and I figured I'd post it over here too. For anyone who is unfamiliar with the Stitch Set, you can find posts about it on tumblr if you search 'the stitch set' but you shouldn't need it for this. I tried to as much as I could in the story.

 To most kids, Halloween was a big deal because of the free candy. For the Goodkin/Engelson-Ahluwalia/Fisher kids (otherwise known as the ‘Stitch Set’), Halloween was about the costumes. When they were younger, and smaller, Cameron’s sister, Sarah, would make them costumes (sometimes with Cameron’s help). But as they got older and the desire for more and more elaborate costumes began, the kids took matters into their own hands.

The lounge (where the Stitch Set hung out at the lab) was always crazy around Halloween. Jackie (Cameron and Kirsten’s eldest), Claudia (Linus and Camille’s eldest) and Lacey (Fisher’s only child) took over almost every available surface to work on costumes.

“So what’s the theme for this year?” Eddie (Cameron and Kirsten’s youngest) asked, strolling into the lounge and over to what used to be the pool table before it got claimed as home base for costume creation. Their parents were mid-Stitch and he was bored, since he wasn’t allowed to watch the Stitch in case something went wrong. Usually though, he found that being around Lacey helped him not be bored.

“Firefly,” Lacey told him, holding up some rough sketches of the costumes. “You’re Captain Malcolm Reynolds.”

“What if I wanted to be Jayne?” Eddie asked, looking at her.

“Then that’s too bad, because this was decided weeks ago. By your sister. Also who doesn’t want to be Mal?” Lacey gave him a look and Eddie grinned. He didn’t actually have a problem with anything they gave him. They could dress him like the spaceship and he would’ve been fine with it, he just liked getting under Lacey’s skin.

“And what about everyone else?” Eddie plopped himself in a chair, putting his feet up on the side of the table.

“I’m Inara, Jackie is Zoe, Will’s Wash, Dayo is Derrial, Becca’s River and TJ is Simon, Maddie’s Kaylee and…Claudia is Jane,” she listed, smacking his feet down. He rolled his eyes but nodded for her to continue.

“So we’re a little swamped with costume prep right now.” “Yeah, I know. Jackie’s been freaking out for two days,” Eddie leaned back in his chair.

“Do you need any help?”

“The last time you tried to help, we ended up going as the bedazzled characters from Scooby-Doo and you’re ‘help’ privileges were suspended.” Lacey made a face, clearly remembering Freddie’s rhinestone-studded ascot.

“So that’s a ‘no’ then?” Eddie raised an eyebrow. He’d helped out since the bedazzle incident (which, in his defense, was like three years ago. He was ten and thought the bedazzler thing was the coolest thing ever), but if she really didn’t want his help, he’d have to find some other way to stop being bored.

“I’m actually almost done for today. Do you want to go to the break room for a snack?” she asked. He nodded so they wandered through the hallways till they came into the back door for the break room (Maggie had several more hallways installed when the kids were younger so they could get from their hangout room to the break room and restrooms without having to go into the Stitch Lab). His sister, Jackie and a few of the other kids were spread out around the tables in the room, doing homework in here since most of the tablespace in their lounge was currently covered in various costume pieces.The blinds were drawn, as per protocol, but that didn’t stop Eddie from peaking around them to see what was going on in the lab.

“You’re going to get in trouble!” Claudia, Camille and Linus’s eldest daughter, told him.

“Oh like you’re not curious.” Eddie rolled his eyes then grinned as Lacey and Maddie Claudia’s little sister, joined him.

———

“Kirsten, you have to bounce!” Cameron urged, looking around at the monitors in the lab.

“Give me a minute!” Kirsten snapped from the Fish Tank.

“You’d think after nearly twenty years of being together, she’d listen to me just once when I tell her to bounce,” Cameron muttered. He turned when he heard snickers coming from behind him only to see several heads vanish from sight at the last moment.

“You’d think after nearly twenty years, you’d learn to trust that I know what I’m doing.” Kirsten said. “I’m bouncing, Nervous Nelly. _iheartgoodkin_.”

“Yeah you do!” came a cheer from the break room. Turning, Cameron saw Eddie exiting the room, followed by Maddie. Lacey was pulling up the blinds, to reveal several other kids in the break room. “What?” Eddie asked, seeing Maggie’s disapproving expression. “The Stitch is over; we’re allowed to be here!”

“You bend the rules, Mr. Goodkin. Much like your parents.” Maggie sighed and returned to her office.

“Thank you!” Eddie called after her, walking down to meet his mother as Ayo checked her vitals post-Stitch. “It’s 4:37” he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks, E” She smiled at him as Ayo cleared her. She stood, the towel wrapped around her shoulders, and walked with Eddie to Cameron’s station where Linus and Camille were waiting (along with several members of the Stitch Set) to discuss the Stitch.

“I’m just saying I think it’d be interesting to try!” Claudia said.

“I mean, worst case scenario is you don't see anything so…I guess there’s no harm if you were to try to Stitch…” Cameron scratched the back of his neck, thinking hard.

“Yeah, it’s only really a problem when you’re the one being Stitched into,” Kirsten said as they walked up.

“Seriously?” Cameron turned to her, “That was twenty years ago! When are you going to let me live that down?”

“Umm…you died. On purpose. So…” Kirsten pretended to think for a moment, “yeah, I’d say never.”

“Yeah Dad, you can’t just die and expect there to not be any consequences” Eddie grinned at his father.

“You, Little Man, weren’t even there.” Cameron tried to give his son a stern look, only to break into a smile moments later.

“Dad, when can we go home?” Jackie called from the break room. She was sitting in one of the chairs, spinning idly back in forth as she sewed a piece of a costume.

“When we’re finished here!” Cameron called back, rolling his eyes.

“You know, if we had a car…” Maddie tried for what was not the first time and would most certainly not be the last.

“You’re not even old enough to drive,” Camille told her youngest daughter.

“Yeah, and driving isn’t everything.” Eddie said, giving Maddie a pointed look. “Not being able to drive isn’t a big deal.”

Kirsten smiled and squeezed Eddie’s arm, “Why don’t you all go to the lounge while we finish up in here?”

“Sure, Mom.” Eddie said with a smile, grabbing Maddie’s arm as he practically dragged her out of the room.

“So what’d you see in the Stitch?” Linus asked as soon as they were out of earshot.


End file.
